Lance's Special Day
by TrainerFangirlSmile
Summary: July 28th has always been a special day for Lance. This year, it would be his first birthday away from home, and first birthday in space with Team Voltron. How would it turn out?


**Okay guys, in my hometown is about half an hour 'till it's July 29th so I'm gonna do my best and write a oneshot for my special boy.**

 **If you guys wanna see the full drawing of this story's image, you can go check it on my Tumblr (on the "my art" tag)**

 **In this story, Shiro is alongside the team (if it's pre-season 2 or post-season 2 is your choice). This is my first Voltron fanfic so, I'm really excited about this.**

* * *

 _-"Lance, hijito, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"- his mother had said with a smile on her face._

 _Lance McLain was still in his bed, and had just enough time for sitting up and been given a mama's hugs before two small children came running and jumped into his bed._

 _-"Tío Lance, Tío Lance"- the children shouted -"¡Happy birthday!"-_

 _His mother ushered the kids to leave the room and told Lance to go receive his birthday breakfast. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he was greeted by the rest of his family singing at disorder the birthday song that his parents had brought from their beloved Cuba._

 _Lance rushed towards them and dig into the giant family hug._

* * *

Team Voltron had returned from a battle. They were worn out, they were hungry, they were ready to go to their rooms and not come out until Allura woke them up with another drill.

Before going into his room, Lance asked Pidge for her digital clock.

-"What for?"- she asked out of curiosity.

-"I need to have my beauty sleep"- Lance said in an obvious tone.

The youngest paladin give him the clock and Lance disappeared into his bedroom.

In the darkness of the room, Lance found that on earth, it was 23:30 of July 27. He sighed. At this time, he would be awake, wondering how he would spend the best day of the year (for him, of course), but now, with all this Zarkon stuff, he could only wish to return home.

23:40, what if Hunk remembered his birthday? Would he tell everyone else or would he celebrate it with Lance in silence since the war against Zarkon had everyone planning stuff? Maybe with all the Voltron stuff, Hunk didn't remember which earth day they were living on.

23:50, he could only hope that everyone was sleeping so that he could sneak into the kitchen and eat some goo to replace his mother's homemade cake.

23:55 This should be the right time to go for that birthday goo, right? What would his little nephew and niece would be doing? How would his siblings cope with him not being there, specially that day? His mother, how was she and his father? Was the Garrison a good option?

23:57, Lance opened slowly the door of his bedroom and stepped out in the cold hallway. Don't be silly, of course it was a good option, had he not enrolled on the Garrison, he wouldn't have met everyone else besides Hunk. They may not be the family he was born into, but they were the family Lance had chose.

23:59, was the kitchen this way? With all this darkness he couldn't see well. He found the door and once he opened it...

00:00, the light of the room almost blinded him, but once he got used to the lighting in the room, he could see the banner that said "Feliz Cumpleaños, Sharpshooter", the party hats, the balloons that they got from God knows where, the Cuban birthday song (probably taught by Hunk) and the confetti that his friends threw when he arrived.

-"Happy Birthday, buddy!"- Hunk said before giving him a hug. Soon, everyone else joined.

-"Guys...but how did you..."-

-"Hunk told us three days ago"- Keith said -"It's all thanks to him"-

-"It was thanks to everyone"- Hunk said bashfully -"Without your help I couldn't have done it on time"-

-"We thought that battle would ruin it, so glad it didn't"- said Allura, clapping her hands.

Lance looked around, paying close attention to all the details his friends did for him. Tears of joy found the way out, but the blue paladin assured his friends that he was grateful.

-"Lance, blow the candles"- said Shiro, carrying out a cake-looking dish that was probably goo -"We couldn't find the ingredients for a normal cake but...the taste is pretty good"-

-"Hey, Lance! Open your presents!"- rejoiced Pidge, being the first one to give him his gift. Soon, Lance had other 5 packages in his arms.

-"I assure you that you'll love it"- said Coran proudly.

Lance couldn't stop smiling and could just say -"Thank you guys, I love you"-

* * *

 **This was actually based on my birthday experience of this year, in which I was away from my family and with a small group of people. I know it's short but, hope you guys have like it.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE, I LOVE YOU MY BLUE BOY!💙**


End file.
